


Beware Of

by mm8



Series: MMoM [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh after the episode, 'Greeks Bearing Gifts'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Of

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

As a child, Toshiko wanted to be a science hero like the ones in the TV show _Science Ninja Team Gatchaman_. Working for Torchwood was realizing her childhood dream. She didn't feel much like a hero after the recent Mary stunt. But Mary had been good to her, better than any lover she'd ever had. Mary tasted like Heaven but was built for sin.

Instead of being angry, she grabbed the vibrator from under her bed, put it to the highest setting and placed the tip on her pussy. It didn't take long until she came, crying out Mary's name.


End file.
